Deiner Des Mondes
by AmuxJack
Summary: AU While on a shopping trip, the Z-Fighters meet a group of people destined to change their lives... For better, or for worse? Gohan Darkfic! Warning: Cutting, drugs, alcohol, extreme violence/torture in later chapters! Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hi There, This is AmuxJack. I don't really have a lot to say, just that I hope you enjoy the story and to R/R. If you have any questions, just ask! ^.^ **

**Summary: While on a shopping trip with the gang, Goku and Gohan have a run in with a group of mysterious people. Days after that, The Z-Fighters will be shocked as to how the Cell Games will end...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

_**Chapter 1 Part 1**_

* * *

_**Lulu and Izaya**_

* * *

Gohan yelped slightly as he dodged a group of woman rushing past him, trying to get to the shoe isle quickly. Thankfully, he didn't drop the bags that were digging into his arms. However, Goku was forced to do a little dance as he tried to balance the ever-growing stack of shoes in his arms. Chi Chi ignored him and a lady at a nearby counter laughed and clapped her hands as she watched him. Goku sighed as he turned to his wife.

"Chi Chi, do you really need all these shoes? I mean, come on, you should be about done with shopping, right? I'm _hungry _and me and Gohan really want to meet up with Master Roshi and the others!" Goku whined to his wife while Gohan nodded in agreement. She turned to glare at them, teeth bared, and growled.

"No way are we done! I still need to find some clothes for you _and _Gohan! We won't be seeing Master Roshi and the others for a _long _time!" She turned her back to them as Goku made a sound of despair. Gohan sighed as he followed his mother.

It was the day after his birthday and, as punishment for blowing his cake in everyone's faces, he was forced to come with his father on a shopping trip. To make it easier for them, though, she had invited most of the Z-fighters. Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta were all asked to tag along, and they had planned on metting up in a plaza inside the city... after the three-hour shopping had come to an end.

Gohan's thoughts came to a stop as he accidentally bumped into someone, knocking both his and their items to the ground.

He yelped as he fell on his rear, and he heard the other person groan. Opening his eyes, he could see other people stare at him as he groaned at the sight of the scattered objects on the marble floor. His roaming eyes came to a stop when he caught sight of a boy, about two years older than him, sprawled on the ground on top of a large bag. The boy sat up and a few hardcover books spilled out of the bag.

"I'm sorry about that!" Gohan said to the boy as he helped him to his knees.

"Ugghhh..." Came his only response. Gohan only realized how hard the boy had fallen when he saw the cut on his lip and a bruise forming on his stomach, which was exposed as the boys shirt had slipped up past his chest. Gohan felt quite guilty as he heard the older boy struggle to catch his breath.

After a minute or so, he was finally breathing normally. Gohan let out a breath of relief as the other boy sat up. He smiled at Gohan and replied, "I-I'm fine. I've gotten worse blows to the stomach before." He began to put his things back in place, as well as some of Gohan's things.

"No- you don't have to do that! It was my fault in the first place!" Gohan quickly began to gather his items, embarrassed that he had forgotten them. The other boy simply shook his head.

"No, I suppose it's both of our faults, since it seems neither of us were paying attention." He smiled at Gohan, to let him know he was being sincere. Gohan smiled back and took this oppurtunity to study the boy. He had short, blackish-purplish shaggy/wavy hair that went a little bit pass his his ears. His eyes were green, and his skin was a ghostly pale. He was wearing what looked to be a school uniform, a lime green blazer over a white button down with a red tie, and tan slacks.

Soon, they both had finished cleaning the mess they made, and stood up.

"Glad that's out of the way," the other boy said as he sighed. Gohan nodded, looking around for his parents. Neither of them were in sight. "So what's your name, anyway?" Gohan turned to the boy opposite of him.

"Oh, um, my name's Gohan. Son Gohan. What's yours?" He offered his hand, feeling that he had been a bit rude. The other boy smiled.

"My name's Izaya. Izaya Gazette. It's nice to meet you." He firmly shook Gohan's hand. They both smiled at each other, and Gohan remembered that Izaya had a cut on his lip.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask, how'd you get that cut? I don't really think you could get one that deep from just falling on the floor..." Izaya's eyes widened slightly, and swept his hand across his mouth, but that brought a look of both pain and realization to his face.

"Ah... I forgot, I was wearing this." He held out his right hand to Gohan so he could see the dragon ring on his middle finger. It was silver with black eyes, and it did indeed look as if it could cut someone.

"It's was a birthday present from my sister. She gave it to me about a year ago. I almost never take it off, I wear it so much I forget it's there until it injures me." He sighed and used the cuff of his sleeve to stop the bleeding.

"Wow... It look's so cool! That sure is a nice thing to give your brother!" Gohan gushed over it, completely forgetting about Chi Chi or Goku. Izaya smiled.

"Thanks. Hey, by the way who are you here with?"  
Gohan stared at him, then remembered. "Oh, gosh! I forgot! I'm supposed to be shopping with my Mom and Dad!" He frantically started looking around for them, worried. Izaya chuckled and put his hand on top of Gohan's spiky blond hair.

"Don't worry, if it helps, i'll help you look for them. Seems like i'm not going to be seeing my sister for a while now, anyway. She always runs off without me." He took two of the bags from Gohan's arms and began walking around the store, looking around him. Izaya was a fast walker, so Gohan had to pick up his pace to keep up with him.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that! You should go look for your sister!" Izaya shushed him and put a finger to Gohan's lips. "Don't worry. We have a meeting place in case one of us gets lost. I have about-" He checked his watch, "-Thirty minutes before we meet up with each other. In the meantime, tell me what your parents look like. I need to know who i'm looking for." He looked at Gohan expectanly, but smiled gently. Gohan smiled back, and described Goku and Chi Chi for him.

_"He's so nice! I don't think i've ever met someone in the city this nice!" _ He slowly looked over at Izaya, and realized that, for a guy, he was quite handsome.

...Oh, God, what was he thinking?

"So, what's this town like? I wouldn't know, i'm only visiting a relative of mine who lives in Shirokawa."

"Uh, to be honest, i'm not too sure either. I live in the 439 East District." Gohan rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Sooo... I take it you don't actually live near here?" Izaya waved his hand in a circular motion to show he was confused. Gohan chuckled. "Wow, you _are_ new to Japan." He laughed while Izaya blushed. He was about to say something when someone attacked him from behind.

"_There you are!_" A girl whispered/shouted in both their ears as she glomped him from behind, knocking some bags to the floor.

"LuLu! What are you doing?" He screeched at her as he attempted to pry her off. Gohan sighed as he bent over to pick up some bags that had fallen to the floor. He was beginning to grow tired of this.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." She quietly replied. Gohan straightened up as took a look at her for the first time.

"The hell are you talking about? _I've _been looking for _you_! I was rushing so hard to find you I bumped into this kid! Right, Gohan?" Izaya turned to Gohan for confirmation, but the Son boy was too busy staring wide-eyed at the girl Izaya called Lulu.

She... was absoulutely, undoubtedly, the most _adorable _girl he had ever seen!

Her long, curly hair was a mily/creamy white that bounced everytime she moved her head. Her skin was just as pale as her brother's, and she was tall and lean. Her face - _Oh! Her Face! - _was small and round , her blue eyes were big and bright, her lips small and pink. Her clothes were doll-like, the top half of the dress was a metallic blue corset with black buttons running down the front, with white capsleeves loosely stitched onto it. The bottom half was a dark blue pumpkin skirt. Her stockings were tall and pure white, hanging loosely over her harsh black shoes.

He found himself gaxing at her too long and blushed when she stared at him questioningly as Izaya groaned and facepalmed.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, Mr. Obvious, you can stop gawking now, so what if my sister's a freaking china doll? What, you don't have a cute little sister of your own?" Izaya said through clenched teeth. Gohan blushed and mumbled a "No."

"So, this is your sister?" Gohan pointed out awkwardly. LuLu stuck out her hand and greeted him. "What's your name?" She asked monotonously. Gohan shook her hand and replied, "Gohan. Son Gohan. Nice to meet you!" He bowed to her respectfully and, after a moment of staring silently, she did so as well.

"Where have you been? I was worried out of my mind! Do you know how pissed Ben would be if he found out you got lost? He would've nailed my ass to the wall!" Izaya chastised his sister as he once again began scanning the store. LuLu pouted and glared at him.

"I told you I was going back to the bookstore to get my bag, but you weren't listening! You were too busy staring at that girl in the short skirt." She closed her eyes and started massaging her head as she began to walk away from them, shaking her head as Izaya blushed and Gohan sweatdropped. "Honestly, I had no idea you had such a lecherous side to you. Mariya would be upset." Trotted to catch up with her as he motioned for Gohan to follow them.

"But _still_, you should have made sure I was listening!" He retorted. It seemed as if LuLu had stopped listening as she turned towards Gohan.

"So what were you doing while you were supposedly looking for me?" She asked, gesturing to Gohan. Izaya's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered.

"Oh! Sorry about that Gohan! I forgot I was supposed to be helping you look for your parents!" Izaya immediantly began scanning the store again, despite Gohan's protests.

"No! It's fine, I can look for them myself! You don't have to do that! I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents, if you need to meet up with them or something..." His voice broke off when he saw Izaya's face. It had suddenly become sad and distant, and he hid his eyes from Gohan.

"Ben and Mariya... Are _not _my parents..." His voice growled out, surprisingly angry. Gohan was taken aback by his new attitude. He looked towards LuLu, hoping she would offer some sort of answer for the sudden change in atmosphere, however she as well had an uncomfortable look in her eyes.

It only lasted for a second though, and she soon returned to her stoic and unemotional mask. "So, you say you are looking for your parents? The sooner they're found, the better, so i'll help." She smiled sweetly at him, to try and lift his confused spirits. Only after Izaya recovered did Gohan smile back, and the three of them went to look for Goku and Chi Chi.

**AN/ Well, thats the end of part one. Part two of chapter 1 will continue next next update. I hope you like it so far, even if it's so short. I am warning you now, though, this is a Gohan Darkfic! So it will get sadder later on. Read and review please! If you don't like it, flame away, as long as it's constructive critisism! Have an awesome summer!**


	2. Mariya and The Servants

**AN/ It's me again! :P **

**Thank You gohanfan1 for reviewing my story! I have to admit, I squealed a little when I read your review. =^w^= I always love good reviews! Actually, I too was wondering if I should make it a yaoi, but I wasn't so sure. But now that I think of it, I love the idea! If I do, i'll have to change the rating to M, and if I should make it hard or soft yaoi. ( ^w^) What to do, what to do? Anyways, here's part 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

_**Chapter 1 Part 2**_

* * *

_**Mariya And The Three Servants**_

* * *

_"Chi Chi! Wait up!"_ The frazzled Goku attempted to pick up the pace in order to catch up with his wife, who was blowing through the isles like a tornado, looking for some shoes for Gohan. Goku sighed as she ignored him, fighting over some black sneakers with a woman who was also shopping for her children. Goku trotted to keep up with his wife, but tripped. He let out an agonizing groan as half the boxes fell to the floor. He grimaced as pondered how to pick them up with the still towering stack of clothes.

"Need some help?"

Goku was startled out of his thoughts by a woman's voice behind him. He turned slowly to face a woman an entire head shorter than him. Her wide pink eyes were looking at him, with the intent to help, her hands held out in front of her. Her long brown swept hair reached the back of her ankles, and curled at the end. She was getting a lot of stares from the people around her, for two reasons: one, she was the only person in the store wearing a long black trenchcoat, and two, she was also the only one who had a servant accompanying her. He was about six feet tall with black hair in a bob-like fashion, his long bangs swept to the side of his face. His expression remained emotionless, in contrast to his master's, which was full of emotion.

"Oh, uh sure! Thanks!" She quietly took a good armfull of boxes- five on each arm, while her butler did the same. The stack wasn't as large now, and Goku could pick up the fallen ones with ease.

"Whew! Thanks for this. It really gets hard to see with so many of these things in your face," Goku said with a grateful smile on his face.

"It's no problem, I have nothing interesting to do anyway, so this is a great way to past time. Are these your wife's clothes?" The woman asked with a friendly smile.

"Most of it's for my wife. We don't go shopping very much, so she always goes overboard whenever we do." He sighed heavily.

"I know that feeling. I'm always being sidetracked by work, and barely have enough time for myself or my children." She smiled sympathetically, but Goku's reaction was slightly different...

"Whoa! You have _kids_? But you're so tiny! I thought you were Ne yourself!" He said with naive enthusiasm.

At this the woman grew visibly annoyed while her servant held back a laugh. She glared at her feet and muttered, "_You know, I wouldn't mind dropping all these boxes on your head to look for my friend, but I wonder how you're going pick them all up again, I wonder..." _Goku laughed sheepishly at her threat, then apologized meekly. She simply nodded at him, her annoyance fading away now.

"So, do you and your wife have a kid? You seem pretty young, but I wouldn't hold it against you." Goku nodded.

"Yeah, we have a son who just turned eleven! He should be right behind..." He turned, expecting to see Gohan, but the half Saiyan was no where in sight. At this, Goku's smile drooped partly, and he began to sweat.

"_Oh no!_ If Chi Chi finds out I lost him she'll kill me! Craaap!" He began twisting his head at all angles, frantically looking for him.

"Why don't you just see if he's with your wife, if anything, that's probably it." The woman still seemed calm as ever, but also looked around her. Goku groaned.

"But if I _ask _her if Gohan's with her, and he isn't, then she'll _know _I lost him!"

"Idiot!" The woman shook her head and leaned in close, stomping her foot near his. "You don't have to ask her! Just look at the areas around her, anywhere near her, and that should tell you if he's there or not! Just make sure she doesn't see you snooping around, and you'll be fine!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Goku bowed his head in thanks and did as she told him. The woman, known as Mariya Gazette, shook her head as she went along.

* * *

Moments later, they both sighed.

"So he wasn't with her after all. Oh man, I need to find him _now_, or else-"

_"Mariya..."_

Both Goku and Mariya looked behind them, to face a man with a look of sheer annoyance glaring back at them, a couple veins throbbing on his temple.

"_Where have you been? I've been looking __**everywhere **__for you, did you know that? Or maybe you were too busy fucking around that you haven't thought about me since we arrived?" _The man hissed meanly in her direction as she winced.

"Whoa, who's Mr. Scary?" Goku whispered to Mariya at the sight of the man, who grew more angry when he heard that. Mariya sighed.

"That's my co-worker, and my '_dad'._" She sarcastically said. She sighed again.

"I haven't forgotten about you, nor have I been 'fucking around'. I saw this guy struggling with his bags, so i've been helping him. We have, like, three hours 'till we have to meet up with everyone else anyway, so I don't see what the problem is." She pouted at him. Goku shifted, still looking for Gohan, starting to feel like a third wheel. The other man sighed.

"We only have _two _hours, you said you wanted to buy some dresses, so that's what I was prepared to do, and finally, if you really want to help this guy, just get your servants to do it for you. We also need to look for your aunt Fritzi, remember? She's bringing Ukraine from Vietnam?"

Mariya's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered. She looked at Goku apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go, but i'll get some friends to help you." She bowed as she set the boxes on a nearby foot rest. "Just wait here, they'll be here in a minute or so!" She left behind the black haired servant who was still hanging around.

"No, no, it's fine you don't have to do that!" Goku called to her as she walked away briskly, her co-worker ahead.

"I'm not hearing it! Don't worry, they're fine with it!" She called back, she half-turned with a smile on her face, and waved. Goku sighed, but smiled. He turned to the butler.

"I'm sorry i'm making you do all this for me. It really is fine, besides, I still have to find my son." The butler smiled courteously, and shook his head.

"One of our servants will take care of that. It really is no problem. Besides, if the master wishes for it, then it shall happen. To be honest, i'm a bit grateful. The master has Japanese blood in her, yet she still has never seen the country, so this trip was a great delight for her. I was worried she would go overboard and buy everything in sight, making _us _carry her bags of course. She's a handful most of the time, so even if i'm doing the very thing that i've been trying to avoid, a break from her is all I need." He smiled at Goku, who stared in wonder. The man looked young, but his voice was deep and sophisticated.

"Either way, i'm grateful for all this. I don't know how to repay you."

"Nonsense. This is simply a favor brought on by the master. There is no means to repay us." They both smiled at each other as the two servants Mariya called came up to Goku.

"Oi, Altman, where the hell is master? I thought she needed us?" Goku and the butler, Altman, turned towards the two servants.

The one who had greeted them had an annoyed expression on his face. His uniform was was slightly different than Altman's traditional black waistcoat with a button up white shirt, grey vest, black tie, and black dress pants. The servant wore no vest, his shirt was unbuttoned almost halfway, and he wore a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. His hair was messy, as if he'd never brushed it in his life, yet it still shone black, slicked down his face with one or two cowlicks.

The other servant was, amazingly, slightly shorter than her master, and had the appearance of a little girl, had it not been for the devilish red eyes ruining her pale features. Her attire consisted of a long sleeved purple dress with capsleeves, leather gloves, and a black dress jacket. Her straight, almost white hair was in two thin, harshly pulled ponytails. She seemed the most frightening of the other two, and bore no emotion whatsoever.

"The master went to attend other errands. She simply wants us to carry this man's bags and help him find his son." Altman said this all briskly, his playful tone when speaking to Goku now gone. The latter sheepishly laughed as he looked at his feet. These people were a little scary...

"I call dibs on finding his son." The little girl said, smirking at the other two. The servant she came along with stuck his tongue out at her in annoyance while Altman glared at them.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." The servant turned to Goku, his face lightening up with a small, respectful smile. Goku could see his mood shifted as his 'Butler mode' turned on.

"_Guten tag, meister_. Allow me to take some bags for you." His smile was friendly and his green eyes were calm. Goku sweatdropped.

"Uh... Yeah, sure, there are some on that bench." The servant nodded and picked up the bags and shoe boxes, and the little girl walked up to Goku, the smirk no longer on her face.

"Could you describe your son for me, so I may go find him, meister?" She smiled sweetly at him. Goku smiled back and decided she wasn't as frightening as he had pegged her to be.

"He's pretty easy to spot, he has my hairstyle." She nodded, thanked him, and went off to find Gohan.

"So, your name is Altman, right? I don't think i've ever heard of one like that." Altman smiled.

"It's German for-" At this, Altman suddenly cut himself off. He looked embarrassed at the fact he almost gave out what his name meant, and blushed looking away from goku, who was confused. "... I'd rather not say, what it meant..." The other servant shook his head.

"My name's Kass, it's also German. It means 'blackbird'. The girl who just left, her name is Kanako." He sighed enviously. "I guess whoever chose her name really favored her, because one of it's meanings is 'A koi with a white body and dappled hi.'" Goku whistled. "You really remembered that?" "She brags about it whenever we get into a fight about who's name is prettier." Altman pouted, his brows furrowing. "She usually wins."

Goku laughed at this. He was starting to enjoy this day, even if he was _still _aching to meet up with the other Z-Fighters. Meeting new people was something he always enjoyed, but these were characters he'd never met before, with unique and foreign personalities. **(AN/ I feel like i'm complimenting my characters too much... I'm sorry. V.V) **It was nice.

He looked at Kass and Altman. He still felt like he owed the both of them for their help. He was definately going to pay them back. Somehow...

**AN/ That wraps up part two! Part three chapter 1 will continue next time! I'm actually really proud with how I portrayed the servants. Although, I was listening to the Kuroshitsuji soundtrack while writing, so maybe Sebby had some part in that... lolz. ( *A*) Translation Notes!**

**Fritzi: Means "Peaceful Ruler" In German. I like to choose names with a meaning for my characters, I think it adds more depth to them. **

**"Ukraine from Vietnam": "Ukraine" is Mariya's daughter. She has a tendency to name her children after countries. Everything else will be revealed later on...**

**"Guten tag, meister": "Good day, master." It's German.**

**Altman: German name. It means "Old Man". XD Really random, but true... Spoiler Alert!**

**That's all for now! See You in Part 3! **


	3. Sacrifice To Shizukami

**AN/ Hello to my readers! Before I begin this chapter, I would like to say that this AN is a MUST READ! **

**There is a reason I put this story under horror, and that reason will be known from this chapter onwards. I like to start horror stories off with a nice, calm setting, then surprise people with blood and gore. :3 Kinda like Higurashi, and this story definately has a Higurashi influence on it. Probably because I recently became obssessed with the series. :D **

**gohanfan1: I would never tire of you! Your reviews make me happy! (^w^) And I will continue this story for you and everyone who reads it! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. All characters belong to their owners, except my own. **

**WARNING! Blood and torture are rampant in this chapter!**

_Red sky at night, sailor's delight._

_Red sky at morning, sailor's take warning._

**(Did you read the author's note? It would probably be a good idea...)**

Everything was hazy and foggy, he was barely able to see anything with the usual clarity.

But He was not Him, not at the moment.

Him was walking down a stone road with a body being carried in His strong arms, while He watched.

An out-of-body experience? Perhaps.

But not exactly.

As He who was not Him walked towards the grand gates, the villagers lined the sidewalks, their heads bowed low, shadows cast over their faces. Hands in a prayer, they murmered things He could not hear, but were clear to Him.

The sky was red, low, and threatening. It was far too early for most people to be up, but as the Sacrifice was carried to Her shrine, it was required everybody- woman and men at work, children waking to go to school- to be at the stone road, to pray for their GOD as She was brought closure.

As He watched Him arrive at the grand gates, a woman dressed in white approached from the other side. She unlatched the gate, and let Him in.

* * *

They both walked the stone path to an old, Japanese styled shrine house, where inside more people waited. At last, He could see His face, a boy with black hair, although that was all he could make out. Everything else was blank, save for the mouth and a slight indentation as to where his nose would have been. The areas where his eyes should have been were sunken, and his cheeks were puffed slightly. Although He could not figure out His identity, he could see the White Woman just fine. Her hair was was long, reaching her ankles, and it was a dull blond. All she wore were long, white robes that hung slightly at her shoulders, lightly exposing her cleavage. They were extremely similar to His clothing, except His robe had a black mark on the back, a symbol of some sort.

The door's to the shrine room were opened and they both entered. Once inside, He could see everything.

Inside the shrine room, on a raised platform, were five _kotatsu's_, three people sitting at each one in a way that they could see the whole room. The person in the very middle was an old woman with a slight frown on her face, a cup of tea in front of her. She wore a black kimono with red markings. A powerful radiance emitted from her, one that paled in comparison to the one bursting from the grand, gold statue at the head of the room.

It was carved to the figure of a short woman, it's hands out stretched in front of it, palms facing upwards. In front of the statue lay a pedestal big enough to fit a small body.

And it fit perfectly.

As the Boy gently layed the body, also dressed in white robes, he whipped off the black bag covering the head of the body.

When He saw the face of the body, He was shocked.

This was a boy he had known so well, whom He had raised, almost like a son.

_Almost_. But not anymore.

No matter how much He wanted to grab the boy and run, how much He wanted to take the boy home with him, He couldn't. He was just there to watch.

"You did get the right boy, did you?" The blond woman suddenly spoke. She turned to the Boy, who's face was now visible.

It was almost familiar...

"Of course this is him. I wouldn't lie to Shizukami-sama. Even if I don't want to... I have to." He said with a sad, yet disgusted voice.

"But of course not." The old woman from the middle kotatsu spoke up suddenly. "You owe Shizukami-sama your life, your faith, your trust, and your obediance. To lie to her would mean you'd have to atone for your sins, and you've already distinguished yourself once. Another strike would leave you completely blind, wouldn't it?"

The Boy reached his hand to cover his left eye, which He could see had a white eyepatch covering it.

"It would... But xxxx-kun was my friend... I-I- I really don't want..." The Boy began to shed some angry tears as he looked at the boy on the pedestal. He clenched his hand, and sniffed.

The blond woman took pity on him.

"Look, I don't want to punish xxxx-kun for his father's sin either, but his father is very powerful, and he doesn't believe in Shizukami-sama like we do. If you were able to convert him like you did with xxxx-kun, then maybe Shizukami-sama would have forgiven him and nobody would be sacrificed, xxxx-kun's father would just have to distinguish himself and everybody would be happy."

_"THEN WHY DOES XXXX-KUN HAVE TO BE SACRIFICED?" _The Boy shouted. The blond woman stepped back, a look of fear and hurt taking over her face.

"You watch your mouth boy! You _do not _yell in Shizukami-sama's presence!" Th old woman angrily chastised him.

"Quiet, hag!" He angrily shouted back. Some of the other adults in the room gasped, and the old woman glared t him. The blond one was about to say something when the Boy interrupted.

"If xxxx-kun's father just has to distinguish himself to be forgiven by Shizukami, then why can't xxxx-kun do the same? Why does he have to be sacrificed if all it takes is to distinguish yourself?" He ranted pointing at the the statue of Shizukami-sama and then the pedestal.

Everyone was quiet. Those on the raised platform under the kotatsu's looked at him in a dissapointed way, some shaking their heads. The old woman said nothing, just stared at him.

She then smiled.

"You do realize what you've done, right?" A little girl from a kotatsu spoke up. She, as well as everyone else, wore a kimono, her's was a bubblegum pink with teddy bears and bunnies stitched randomly over it. Her black hair was in two braids, and her peach-skinned hands wrapped themselves around a cup of tea. She looked at him condescendingly, her brow furrowed and a frown on her face. "You've just insulted Shizukami-sama in more ways then one. I thought you would have learned your place, especially after the last time after you atoned for your sins. But it seems you just plan on offending Shizukami-sama every chance you get."

"But what have I done wrong? All i'm asking is why we can't spare xxxx-kun's life? All he needs to do is distinguish himself and everything will be fine!"

"It's not that easy!" The little girl spoke loudly, catching the boy off-gaurd. "It's not just about distinguishing yourself!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "The fact is that xxxx-kun's father greatly offended Shizukami-sama. He humiliated her, drove her to tears, made her doubt her own power. If it wasn't for Mariya-san, she would have denied being a God. We- an entire village of people- would have been put through hell because our God denied us. Epidemics, natural disasters, rioting, people trying to tear Amaya apart, they were all prevented because Shizukami-sama acknowledged us, and cared for us. That man committed one of the worst sins, and because of it, our lives were almost ruined, destroyed, crushed. Now that Shizukami-sama no longer denies being a God, she is furious. It's our job as her worshippers to make her happy again, and in return, the villagers of Amaya will experience eternal happiness for bringing back our God. In order to help ourselves, we have to help Shizukami-sama. She wants revenge for all the pain we were put through, and that will only happen by punishing xxxx-kun's father through his family. By offending Shizukami-sama, xxxx-kun's father also hurt her family: us. So, in return, we will hurt his family until he atones for his sin. _That_," she pointed at the pedestal, "is why xxxx-kun has to die."

The room was silent once more. Everybody except the boy was impressed by the way Fuyu-chan addressed the situation.

The boy sank to his knees. He laid his head in his hands, sobbing loudly. Fuyu-chan no longer felt angry, but pitied the boy and stood from the kotatsu. She descended the small plight of stairs down the platform and made her way to him, a bag in her hand. She knelt next to him, and wrapped an arm around him. He looked to her, eyes bloodshot and holding much grief. She smiled cheerfuly.

"I know you were close to xxxx-kun, I know that you loved him-" at this the boy's eyes widened and he blushed slightly- "so maybe if you pray hard enough, xxxx-kun will see you again in another life! Shizukami-sama is forgiving, so if you and xxxx-kun atone for your sins, she'll grant you whatever wish you want!" She tried to cheer him up with this reassurance. He thought for a long time, then nodded. He stood up.

"Fuyu-chan is right. Shizukami-sama doesn't like punishing someone in place of those who have sinned. If you cooperate, she will let you be with him in the next life. So long as both of you are worshippers, of course." The blond woman told him, patting him on the back. The boy smiled slightly at her, then Fuyu-chan.

"Okay... all I need to do is cooperate and pray, right?"

"You need to mean it, too. Shizukami-sama doesn't like liars." Fuyu-chan encouraged. The boy nodded.

"I do mean it. Anything to be able to see xxxx-kun again."

Fuyu-chan handed the thin bag to the boy, who drew a large sacrificial knife from it. It had a curved blade with a small hook a couple inches from the tip. Even though the boy had said he would cooperate, his breathing was heavy and he looked at the knife fearfully. The blond woman took pity on him.

"I can go first, if you'd like. I know this is hard for you. I'll do one half of his body, and you can do the other." The boy nodded, then handed the blade to her. She outstretched xxxx-kun's arms on the widthy pedestal, so he was in the shape of a T. Fuyu-chan began to walk to the statue. The woman was positioning the knife at xxxx-kun's wrist, ready to make the first cut, when he spoke.

_"-?"_

The boy jumped when his name was uttered from the pedestal.

xxxx-kun's eyes were slowly opening, he groaned and lifted his head.

His eye's widened.

"-, w-what's going on? Where are we? You said you were taking me to school...?" He looked at the boy, who's eyes were wide with shock, but then xxxx-kun noticed the knife positioned at his wrist.

He frantically began attempting to slash his hands away, when he realized he was strapped down. He began screaming, only for the woman to angrily shove the black bag over his head.

"I thought you had him sedated! It's crucial that he isn't awake when we perform the ritual!" She yelled at the boy, pointing the knife in his direction. He simply looked at xxxx-kun in horror.

"I-I did... We must have taken too long... He'll be awake during...?" He mumbled to himself, his face crinkling up from the sheer thought of it. In the backround, the old woman chastised the blond one for yelling in the shrine. He snapped his head up, his eyes widened in fear, chin trembling. _"Oh, God! Oh God, oh God, oh God, no no no no no no NO!" _ Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"Please- _please! _Fuyu-chan, Obaa-chan, Aiko-san, _please, _let me sedate him again! He can't be awake when we perform it! Please, let me knock him out again! I can get it quickly from my car-"

"No." The boy looked at the old woman in scared disbelief. "It is already too late. It should be morning now- we can't let anyone out until the ritual is complete. We probably would have been done already if you hadn't already made a spectacle of yourself. If the boy is awake, so be it. Continue, Aiko-chan."

"Yes, Obaa-chan." Aiko looked sorrowfully at the boy before she stepped toward xxxx-kun, knife in hand.

"-, what are they talking about? What is she going to do to me? -? _-!"_ He screamed out the boy's name twice before Aiko slit his wrist.

Xxxx-kun yelped when she dug deeper into it, halfway through his wrist. He cried out in pain, looking towards the boy for help, but found none. The boy was simply holding himself in a fetal position, rocking himself back and forth, crying, his face still crinkled in horror. He flinched and began to cry as Aiko once again cut into xxxx-kun's arm, two inches away from the last one. She planned on making fourteen cuts on his long arm, deep enough to penetrate the blood vessels so it would splatter. All the while, Fuyu-chan, as the daughter of the head priest of Amaya, was uttering prayers to Shizukami-sama in front of the statue, bowing twice, clapping twice, then bowing once.

To the boy, it seemed like just seconds before Aiko stopped, but to xxxx-kun, it felt as if she had been mutilating his left arm for hours. As soon as she was done with the right arm, she exposed xxxx-kun's torso and lined the knife up all the way to his shoulder. She began drawing a thin blood line down towards his hip, every once in a while shaking the knife to open the wound more, causing the boy under her to whimper. Once she was done, she then proceeded to cut his leg thirteen times, similar to how she mutilated his arm.

The screams were almost unbearable. Fuyu-chan could no longer be heard over xxxx-kun's cries of pain. He was flailing, or at least attempting to. He was strapped down strongly, but he couldn't even see it anymoreover all the blood gushing from his veins. It was pouring everywhere, and Aiko had not been spared either, the blood was especially heavy on her hands.

The boy could no longer watch his friend being tortured. He fainted.

* * *

"It's your turn."

These words awoke the boy from his slumber. When he opened his bloodshot eyes, Aiko was standing there, a resentful look on her face. She nudged the knife towards him.

"I already did my part of the ritual. You need to carry out yours as well," She told him, lifting him to his feet. The screams were gone, replaced by sobbing and whimpering. Xxxx-kun was shivering on the table, almost unrecognizable from the cuts and marking made on his face. He was looking incredibly pale, he would probably die soon.

"I... I-I can't..." The boy shook his head. He backed away from Aiko. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can." Fuyu-chan said from behind him. He turned to her. She was also slightly bloody, her face had a smear across the cheek and there was blood on her hands. "You have to, to help distinguish him." She took a step towards him.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. He whipped his head halfway to see Aiko, glaring at him. He was horrified when he felt the knife being thrust into his hand.

"Please, do it! It's for Shizukami-sama!" Fuyu-chan pleaded with him. She helped drag him over to the pedestal, ignoring his loud protests. Th knife was slowly being brought down to xxxx-kun's right hand, beginning to make contact...

_*SPLAT*_

The sounds of the boy's protest were cut short, replaced with xxxx-kun's yelp of pain.

"Thank you for cooperating, -. Shizukami-sama will be very pleased." Fuyu-chan said, regretfully.

* * *

The boy was once again curled up in a fetal position, in the corner of the room. He was no longer crying out protests, he was no longer feeling sorrowful for xxxx-kun. All he felt was anger towards Shizukami-sama, towards Obaa-chan, towards Aiko-chan and Fuyu-chan. Why did this have to happen? Xxxx-kun was not the one to have sinned, he wasn't the one who humiliated Shizukami-sama. He didn't kill all her subordinates, he wasn't the one who terrorized the Shinigami who worked for her. He didn't trash the sacred home where Shizukami lived, it was xxxx-kun's father. So why did xxxx-kun have to suffer her wrath for his father's sin? He had heard about another man who sinned along with xxxx-kun's father, was he supposed to kill his child too?... Or not that the boy cared, anyway. All he cared about was xxxx-kun.

The screams of pain were louder now, and the boy flinched,knowing what they were doing. The last part of the ritual.

"Wait Aiko, Fuyu-chan." Obaa-chan spoke up from the kotatsu. Aiko-chan and Fuyu-chan looked owards her, as well as the boy. "-, I know you don't want to put xxxx-kun through more pain, so i'll give you a choice: You can either kill xxxx-kun right now, or let him live throughout the rest of the ritual. If you choose to kill him now, however, _you _will be the one to do it, not Aiko or Fuyu-chan."

The boy slowly stood up from his spot in the corner to walk towards the front of the platform, in front of the kotatsu Obaa-chan was sitting at. "I get to choose to kill him or let him live?" Obaa-chan nodded in confirmation. The boy looked towards the pedestal where xxxx-kun was lying down on. Aiko and Fuyu-chan stared at him.

"I... I think i'll have him killed now. I don't want to put him through more suffering." He walked towards Fuyu-chan who held the knife. She was even bloodier than before, the thick, red liquid now covered her cute kimono and some blood had gathered near her eye. She handed the knife to him and said, " It's best for him to die at the hands of someone who knows and loves him right? Not at the hands of some cold killer." She smiled warmly at him, trying to comfort him with this thought. He simply looked at her.

Walking towards the head of the pedestal, he stood next to xxxx-kun. His eyes were blank, just glazing over at the boy, tears squirming their way down his red-ridden cheeks. He was hostly pale, and the boy knew he was still alive, but not for long.

"Xxxx-kun... I'm sorry." The boy stared at him a while longer, still feeling numb. He didn't look t xxxx-kun with sorrowful, sad, loving eyes. He simply stared at him with that of a dead person. And he was dead inside. He needed to be, otherwise he would not be able to carry out this mercy killing.

Xxxx-kun stared right back, with that of a dead person.

The boy brought up the knife to xxxx-kun's neck, but leaned down. He touched his lips to xxxx-kun's forehead and stroked his hair. He whispered a stone dead apology before cutting the head off the boy he loved.

* * *

The smell of organs didn't faze him.

The sound of praying didn't anger him.

The smell of smoke didn't faze him.

The sound of crackling fire didn't faze him.

The smell of fresh air, however, did faze him.

The sound of Hell, however, did faze him.

**AN/ I'm highly disturbed with myself right now. It is 1:00 Am, and I am going to eat sherbert ice cream while looking at moe old men gamble. Excuse me. ('' O_O)**


End file.
